Memories
by SunnyMagicKingdom
Summary: A 20 year old double black girl woke up in a place she couldn't recognize and with no memories at all. What will happen next when Conrad saved her and brought her back to the castle? What will happen when she slowly fell in love with him?
1. Lost

Author's Space: Hello there! This is the first chapter on my second fanfic on Kyo kara Maoh and I hope everyone will like it! One of the main characters for this fanfic is a character I created and the other main character is one of my favorite characters in Kyo kara Maoh, Conrad Weller! So here it is!

Chapter 1: Lost

Soft breezes are touching my face, making me shiver a little. I could feel my hands touching what seem to be grasses. I must be lying down on a grass field. I guess it is morning too since I can feel sunlight, making it difficult for me to open my eyes.

I slowly get up so I can sit up straight but instead let a headache attack me. I stay still to let the headache disappear a little before I slowly open my eyes. The sunlight is yet again making this difficult for me.

When I can finally see something, I'm in for a big surprise.

Despite having a bad headache, I can't help it but find the view amazing.

The grasses are green and beautiful and the trees are full of healthy-looking leaves. I look up and see how clear and blue the sky is. Even though I don't have the slightest idea where I am right now, I have a feeling I'm never here before.

The word 'before' suddenly cause another headache for me. I close my eyes and place both of my hands on my head, trying to make the pain go away. Not only don't I know where I am, there is one thing that is much more of a problem for me right now.

"Who am I?"

Okay, so not only am I lost in terms of directions and location, I lost all my memories too.

"Great." I sarcastically say to myself as I drop myself back down on the grass field, trying my best to bring back even a little bit memory to my brain. But, just like what I expect in the first place, I get nothing.

So rather than lying down on the grass field and do nothing, I stand up and start walking. I guess it's better to actually do something rather than sitting here feeling sorry for myself who doesn't even know her own name.

It's not like a handsome Prince will suddenly come to my rescue while riding a horse and say, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

It's not like I don't want that. Of course I want that! Having a handsome Prince rescuing you is any girl's dream. Well, I don't know about other girls but I do want that to happen to me. Oh, never mind, I should get something to drink now and not daydream about the impossible.

I'm happy to see a river right around the corner and quickly run towards it! As I drink some water from the river, I suddenly talk to myself, "I wonder how I look like."

I look at myself on the river and describe myself out loud, "Let's see what we have here. Black, long and wavy hair with matching black eyes. I don't look so bad after all!"

Realizing that I shouldn't waste too much time, I quickly get up and fix the clothes I'm wearing. I find myself wearing a plain white dress and I'm not wearing any shoes. I don't expect myself to wear anything fancy but I wonder what had made me decide not to wear any shoes.

But knowing I better put those thoughts aside, I quickly concentrate myself on trying to get help.

I continue walking around, passing trees and grass fields, but I haven't seen anyone. I am beginning to feel tired but a town is in my sight. I suddenly feel energetic and run towards the first man I see.

"Excuse me, Sir! Can you kindly tell me where I am?" I ask politely but receive a reaction I don't expect to get.

The man looks horrified and run away from me while screaming as if a monster is attacking the town.

"Wait!" I called out but the man is already out of my sights.

This is when I realize how odd the town is. I may have lost all my memories but I have a feeling that wherever I came from is different from the town I'm in right now.

The more I see the houses and clothes the people are wearing, the more I feel that it's like I had travelled back in time.

But I toss those thoughts aside and continue walking to another side of the town to ask for help.

I approach a woman in a long dress, "Excuse me, Ms. Can you kindly tell me where I am? Please don't run away! I promise I won't hurt you! I mean, I don't think I am even capable to do so." I am sure I sound friendly and nice but again, I receive horrifying looks from the woman.

She runs away from me, screaming something like, "A demon is here to kill us! A demon is here!"

I just stand there, not knowing what to do.

"Did she just call me a demon?" I say to myself. I take a few steps forward and shouted, "That was rude of you for calling me a demon! I've seen myself on the river and I don't look like a demon at all! I have beautiful black hair and black eyes so I don't think I deserve to be called a demon!"

The people here are just so weird and are starting to annoy me. Suddenly, I saw some men holding dangerous-looking wooden sticks. And even though I hate to admit it, I think they're reading to kill me.

"Go away, Demon! Go away or we'll kill you!" One of the men says with an angry face.

Another man then continues talking, "We don't care if you have great demon magic! We'll protect our town!"

Demon? Magic? What in the world are they talking about?!

"Wait a minute!" I shouted. "I don't have the slightest idea what in the world all of you are talking about! I'm just here to ask if any of you would be kind enough to tell me where in the world I am right now!"

"You're in human lands, Demon! So go back to wherever you came from!" Another man says.

Okay, they are so annoying.

I took a step forward and say loudly, "Apparently, I would really like to know where I came from but I can't. And obviously this is human land! It can't be the lands of the dragons or monsters, right?! And please stop calling me a demon because I am not one. I'm human."

"As if we'll believe you! Your black hair and black eyes are proofs that you're a Demon!" One of the men says loudly.

"What?! Just because I have black hair and black eyes, you guys call me a demon?!" I feel like beating them all up so badly right now.

My confidence suddenly disappears when those men start charging towards me with those dangerous-looking weapons in their hands. No matter how angry I am right now, I don't need another second to think and know I should run for my life now.

"You guys are being unreasonable!" I shout that out loud as I run for my life. Wherever I am right now, it's definitely one odd place! That's for sure!

I am starting to feel tired but I know I can't stop because those men are still chasing me. Suddenly, I tripped and my right knee hit a stone, causing it to bleed.

"Ouch! Oh, what great luck I have today. I found myself, whose name I don't even know, in a town full of crazy people who keep on calling me a demon. And now here it is! A stone that had just made me unable to run anymore!" I feel stupid getting angry at a stone but I just can't help it.

I stop complaining when I can feel presence of people behind me. I slowly turn around and smile sweetly as I say, "I really don't want to die today. Not when I don't even know who I am."

The men look at me fiercely and angrily, so that is why I know I don't have another choice but to die in the hands of these crazy men.

I'm already losing every bit of hope I have in the first place, "This is definitely one of the worst ways to die."

This may sound like I'm telling a fairytale story but what I'm about to say next is the truth. I'm not making this up. But seriously, I think a Prince in a horse is riding towards me.

Even though I'm on the ground with all those crazy men blocking my way, I can clearly see a man riding a horse towards me. The horse isn't white like in my imagination and the man isn't wearing a white suit either. But that's not important right now. Whatever the color of the horse is or whatever the color of clothes the man is wearing, as long as he can save me I'll be so very grateful!

When those crazy men hear the sound of the horse, they turn away from me to see who's behind them. This gives me a better view of the man on the horse.

He has beautiful and soft looking brown hair and he's wearing a brown uniform that makes him look so reliable. His horse is also brown and looks like a horse that belongs to a Prince. I just can't help but stare at this charming guy! I have already forgotten the possibility of getting killed today.

That charming man on the horse looks quite upset, "What do you think you guys are doing to that girl?"

"She wanted to destroy our town so we had to do what we should to protect ourselves!"

"That's not true!" I shout out loud but am still unable to stand up due to my injury. "I had no intention at all to hurt anyone! I was just hoping someone would be kind enough to tell me where in the world I am!"

"You guys heard her, right? She's just lost." That man on the horse has a mesmerizing and gentle smile. I wonder what his name is.

"There's no way we'll believe her!" Those crazy men look like they'll start hurting that man on the horse too!

Suddenly, 4 more men on horses appear before us. They don't look as handsome as the first one but they are still quite good-looking.

The 4 men who just appear are now fighting those crazy men. I just stay on the ground, not knowing what to do. A hand then appears in front of me, pulling me away from my daydream.

I look up to see the owner of that hand and it is quite surprising to see the handsome and charming Prince who first approaches those men who try to hurt me.

His smile is even more mesmerizing right now when we're closer. With his gentle voice, he says, "Come on now, get up on the horse. You don't want those men to come running after you again right?" Even his soft laughter is captivating.

With the help of his hand, I am able to get on the horse and sit in front of him. I wonder if I had ever ridden a horse before. As he starts to ride to wherever he's riding to, I ask him, "You're not crazy like those men back there, right?"

That man chuckles a little before answering, "Of course not. My name is Conrad Weller. How about you?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Yes. I happen to had lost every bit of my memory, including my own name."

"No wonder you went to those humans and ask where you are. That was dangerous, you know."

"I don't see how that is even dangerous at first. Why are they so unreasonable to their own kind anyway?!"

"They're not the same kind as you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a demon."

"Even you call me a demon?! I saw my face on the river and I don't look like a demon at all!" I suddenly feel hopeless again. Even Prince Conrad thinks I'm a demon.

"Looks like you're really lost here."

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Before we decide what we should do next, I think I should bring you back to the castle first."

"Castle?! You're really a Prince?!"

Conrad laughs at my words again and says, "I don't think I am. I'm not so sure either."

"Well, anyway, before I forget. Thanks for saving me back there." Whether he's a Prince or not, he still saved me just now.

"No need to thank me."

I sigh and suddenly feel tired. A nice warm bath will be great right now. Conrad must have noticed my troubled and tired face. He then tells me something my imaginary Prince said.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Author's Space: That's the end of Chapter 1! I hope everyone likes it! I will try my best to update the next chapter soon! I would appreciate it if you would review! I accept suggestions and corrections but please be nice! I also promise I will continue trying my best to improve myself! I guess that's all for now, thank you for reading! Bye!


	2. Confusion

Author's Space: Hello there! Thanks for reading this fanfic! I hope you'll like this chapter! In order for everyone not to be confused, I have to explain this. In this fanfic, the relationship between the demons and humans is still bad but some group of humans had already made friends with the Demons. Wolfram no longer treats Conrad as an outsider and things aren't very chaotic. I hope everyone won't be too confused!

Chapter 2: Confusion

"Are we in some kind of fairytale world?"

"Pardon?"

Conrad seems confused with my question. I must be a weird person in his eyes.

"Well, there's a castle. There are demons. And we're on a horse right now. Everything makes me feel like I'm in some sort of fairytale."

Conrad laughs softly at what I just said. Okay, now I'm sure I must be a weirdo in his opinion.

"Well, I don't know how to answer to that question."

"Is there like a King or Queen here?"

"We have a King here. But he's currently away so he's not in the castle. Oh, looks like we're here already."

The first thing I see when I look in front of me is a big castle that looks very much like the ones you'll see in fairytale stories! I guess I somehow have an answer to my own question now.

Upon reaching the castle, Conrad helps me get off from the horse. Now I feel like a princess.

"I should really quit daydreaming now! I'm in a big trouble! I don't know who I am, where I came from or even where I am right now! This is definitely no time for daydreaming!" I think to myself.

I follow Conrad into the castle and I really can't stop looking around. Everything seems so beautiful and grand!

"Where are we going?" I ask Conrad out of curiosity.

"I'll bring you to my Mother. You need a new change of clothes and she'll help you."

It's touching to see Conrad treating me so well even though I'm a stranger and he barely knows me.

Conrad suddenly stops in front of a door and knocks it.

The door opens and the first person I see is a beautiful lady with blonde hair. Must be Conrad's sister or someone.

"Hello, Mother. I came to ask for your help."

Wait a minute. Mother?! But she looks so young!

I brush aside my thoughts and realize the woman looking at me. She looks a bit shocked at first but quickly smile soon.

"What a beautiful lady! My name is Cecilie von Spitzweg! What about you?"

"I-I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Conrad then speaks, "She had lost her memories."

"I see." Cecilie then touches my face softly. "Poor girl. Come now! Let me get you new clothes!"

Cecilie pulls me into the room and closes the door, leaving Conrad outside. I just stand there and watch her open her wardrobe and browse through clothes.

She then takes out a plain black dress and asks me to change into it.

When I'm changing into the dress, Cecilie brings a pair of black flats for me.

After changing into the dress, which reaches a few centimeters above my knees, and the flats that fit me perfectly, Cecilie grabs my hands and smiles as she says, "Perfect! You look beautiful! These suit your black hair and eyes so much!"

"Thank you for lending these to me!" I look at myself in the mirror and realize the dress and flats do suit me well.

"You're very welcome! They belong to you now! Feel free to ask me for any help you need! Oh, it's time for dinner. Let's go now!"

I follow Cecilie outside the room where Conrad is. The smile he has on his face after seeing me makes me blush deeply.

"You look beautiful."

His voice is so sweet that I can feel my blush deepen.

Cecilie then stands beside Conrad and says, "What should we call her? We should give her a name!"

I watch Conrad as he thinks of a name for me. Even though it will not be my real name, I'm sure I'll be happy with it.

"How about Elena?" Conrad suggests with a smile.

"Elena sounds nice!" Cecilie sounds excited. She then faces me and grabs my hands, "Do you like that name?"

Without any memories of the past and stuffs, I don't really know what is nice and what is not. But hearing the name from Conrad the very first time makes me like the name already. It just sounds so right.

"Yes, I like it! Thank you!"

"From now on, you'll be called Elena! Now, let's go have dinner!" Cecilie then pulls me along the halls.

Now, I just hope the others are friendly too.

Upon arriving at the dining table, I am really surprised. One question appears in my mind.

"How is it possible to have a group of people who are all good-looking?!"

I look at the people sitting around the dining table. The one with purple colored hair looks so feminine! The blonde looks so beautiful too! Oh my, even that scary-looking guy looks so handsome.

Where in the world am I?!

"Hello, everybody! Let me introduce everyone to Elena! Conrad found her earlier when she was attacked by humans and decided to bring her back to the castle. This poor girl had lost all of her memories and Elena is a name Conrad just gave her."

I look at the three handsome guys in front of me who all look quite surprised for some reason. Do I look weird or is there anything on my face?

The guy with purple hair suddenly stands up and rushes to me, much to my surprise! He touches my hair and looks really surprised and somehow… excited?

"B-Black hair?" He then looks into my eyes. "Black eyes too?! Who are you?!"

Okay, this guy may be handsome and all but he is seriously creeping me out now!

"Günter, you're scaring the poor girl!" Cecilie then pulls him back to his seat.

After she manages to put him back to his seat, she introduces each and everyone of them.

"This guy here is Günter von Christ! This blonde boy here is my youngest son, Wolfram von Bielefelt! And this man is my eldest son, Gwendal von Voltaire!"

They sure have awesome names. Not knowing what to say next, I awkwardly bows and says, "H-Hello. Nice to meet you!"

I feel awkward sitting around people I barely know but I have a feeling things will turn out just fine.

I can feel everyone looking at me questioningly during dinner but I manage to act as if I don't know anything. It will be even more awkward if I ask questions like, "Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

After dinner, I bid goodbye to everyone and follows Conrad as he brings me to my room.

As we walk, I ask a pretty weird question, "C-Conrad. You, Gwendal and Wolfram are siblings?"

"Yes, we are." Conrad answers in his usual gentle voice. "You must be wondering why the three of us don't look alike."

"Y-Yeah."

"That's because the three of us have different fathers."

Wait, which means Cecilie has three husbands?! Well, with her looks, it isn't something really surprising. But still, I'm shocked to know that.

"Looks like we're here. Feel free to ask me anything if you need help. My room is just right in front of yours."

"Thank you for everything!"

"You're welcome. Here's some change of clothes my Mother asked me to pass to you. Have a good rest. Good night, Elena." Conrad's smile is so mesmerizing that even though I don't have any memories of my past, I'm almost sure I had never seen such a mesmerizing smile.

"Thanks! Goodnight, Conrad!"

After changing into the night gown that Cecilie asked Conrad to pass to me, I climb onto the bed and directly fall asleep.

The sunshine from the window serves as my alarm clock the next morning. Feeling quite satisfied with my sleep, I get up and decide to take a shower. Conrad showed me where some places are last night and I'm glad I still know the way around here.

I change into a dress that looks exactly like the one I wore yesterday and I use the same flats too. When I am just done changing, there is a sudden knock on the door.

I open the door and reveals that the person who knocked the door is Conrad.

"Good morning." He sounds like he had a good night sleep. "I hope you had a nice rest."

"Good morning! Yes, I did!" I don't know why but I'm full of energy right now.

The both of us then decide to go have breakfast first before doing anything else. We find Cecilie, Gwendal, Wolfram and Günter already there when we arrive. I still feel awkward being with them but they are friendly so far. Gwendal seems really scary but Conrad told me he had always been like that.

Right after we are done with breakfast, Conrad suddenly says, "Oh, I was informed that Yuuri will be back today."

I was told by Conrad that Yuuri is the King but was born in another world. Seems complicated so I guess I'll just have to take my time to understand how things work around here.

"Really?! When?!" Both Wolfram and Günter stand up from their seats at the same time.

"Should be soon. Probably in a few more minutes." Conrad have not even finished talking but both Wolfram and Günter had already ran away.

Conrad chuckles and says, "I have not even told them where they can find him later."

Some things do seem weird here but they are not bad at all.

Both Gwendal and Cecilie have other things to do so they need to leave first. I follow Conrad to where the King will arrive.

"Is he going to ride a dragon? Or will he magically appear out of thin air? Oh! Is he going to come out from a magical entrance?!" I know my guesses sound too "fairytale-y" and all but this place really looks like a fairytale setting so I can't help but imagine things to be magical.

Conrad laughs softly before answering, "He's arriving through the bathtub."

Okay, I must have heard it wrongly. "Did you say the King will arrive through the bathtub?"

"Yes, I said that."

I hereby conclude that this place sure is weird. A King arriving through the bathtub?! Now that's something different.

Wolfram and Günter are already there waiting for the arrival of the King when me and Conrad reach the place where the King will arrive.

The bathtub is really huge and looks very comfortable. But being in a bathroom with other guys is awkward though nobody has any intention to bath.

Few seconds passed and sounds of water splashing are suddenly heard.

Both Wolfram and Günter rush to get nearer to the bathtub to see things in a clearer view. For some odd reasons, my heart starts to beat even faster. It's probably due to excitement since I'm really curious on how the King looks like. Especially since the others are really good-looking.

Shadows are seen and the form of a guy is soon seen. He looks like he is having a small headache and is trying to get it out of his head. Even though I know he is the King, he looks pretty much like a normal teenage boy with black hair and black eyes.

Black hair and black eyes?

Wait a minute. I have black hair and eyes just like the King. Is that why those people back then kept on calling me a demon?! I think I get it now. Somehow. I really need more time to adjust to things here.

"Your Majesty! You're finally back! You've been away for almost two months! I've missed you so much!" Günter looks like as if his long lost love had finally come back to his side after a very long time.

"What took you so long, Yuuri?! You've been away for so long! You wimp!"

Wait, did Wolfram just called the King a wimp? Okay, things here are just so weird.

The King just smiles at both Wolfram and Günter and suddenly realizes my presence.

He seems quite surprised seeing me, which is something I had expected to happen.

Conrad greets the King and introduces me to him, "Welcome back, Yuuri. This is Elena. I found her yesterday when she was attacked by humans. She had lost her memories and Elena is a name I gave her."

Even though Wolfram and Günter acted weird around the King, I think I should greet him like how people usually greet kings.

"Hello there, Your Majesty!"

"Hello there, Elena! Just call me Yuuri! You don't have to be too formal and all! Nice to meet you!"

Yuuri reaches out his hand for a handshake and so I shake his hand. But it seems like this action upsets Wolfram.

"Yuuri! You just came back and you're already flirting! You unfaithful fiancée!" Wolfram sounds really jealous and upset.

Wait, did he say fiancée? I blink my eyes again and again. I take another look on both Yuuri and Wolfram. And yes, nothing had changed. They are both guys so what is with this whole fiancée thing?!

Conrad seems to notice my shocked expressions and then whispers into my ears, "Yuuri and Wolfram were engaged due to a misunderstanding. It's kind of complicated. I'll tell you about it next time."

I simply nod and continue watching Yuuri and Wolfram shouting at each other. This is so weird.

I follow the others who are on their way to Yuuri's bedroom for a change of clothes.

"Murata said he will be arriving a little later than me." Yuuri told the others.

Murata? Must be someone important to be mentioned by the King. Worried I might disturb Conrad with so many questions, I decide to stay quiet this time.

"When will he arrive?" Günter asks.

"He didn't mention the details but he said he will probably arrive on the same day as me. He couldn't come with me since he said he had something he had to settle."

Where had the King just arrived from? Another world? Where is this other world? Wait, where am I again?

Thinking about these questions gives me a headache and I almost lose my balance.

Conrad notices it and lends me a hand so I won't fall.

"What's wrong, Elena?" Conrad looks concerned.

"Nothing. Just not feeling too well."

Yuuri then places a hand on Conrad's shoulder, "I think you should bring her back to her room so she can take a rest."

I can feel Conrad supporting me so I won't fall. I feel like I might faint any time soon but I'm glad I reach my room just in time.

I'm not sure what happens next because I directly lost consciousness right after I lay on the bed.

When I wake up the next time, I realize it is already night time. I slowly sit up and realize the presence of another person in the room. Conrad is sitting on the chair right beside the bed and looks glad to see me gain consciousness.

"Elena, are you feeling fine? I'm glad you're awake already. I asked a doctor to check on you and she said you're fine. But she asked me to remind you not to think too much and take things easily. Don't force yourself to remember the past or else you might feel unwell again."

I feel touched and happy to see Conrad so concerned about me. I wonder if there is anyone in my past who is concerned about me too.

A sudden knock on the door surprised me. Conrad looks at the door and Yuuri's voice can be heard by both of us.

"Conrad! Is Elena awake? Murata is here! I asked him to come visit Elena and see if he can help her!"

My body refuses to move no matter how much I want it to. So I don't have a choice but to stay on the bed and watch Conrad walks to the door and opens it.

I can't see what is happening by the door since my back is facing the door and I'm feeling too weak to turn around. So I just stay on the bed and listens to the conversation.

I can hear Conrad greeting Yuuri and the others before Yuuri asks, "Is Elena awake?"

"She is." Conrad answers. "But she still feels weak."

"I'm glad she's awake already." Yuuri replies.

I can hear footsteps and assume they are all walking to my direction. Besides Yuuri and Conrad, another guy is with them. He has black hair and even though he wears spectacles, I can clearly see his black eyes. A guy who has black hair and black eyes, like me and Yuuri. Nobody else is with them except Wolfram so I am sure this guy is Murata.

He looks at me with wide-opened eyes and a shocked expression. He looks confused and puzzled. So far, it's like I don't give a good first expression to anybody. Everybody gives me shocked and confused expressions.

But Murata's expression is different. It is as if he recognizes me. Murata then calls me with a name which sounds somehow familiar and yet foreign at the same time.

"Gradalyn?"

Author's Space: That is the end of Chapter 2! I hope everyone likes this fanfic! I sincerely apologize for any mistakes I made! I would really appreciate it if you would review so I can know how everyone thinks of this fanfic! Of course, I accept suggestions and corrections but please be kind! I have another fanfic on Kyo Kara Maoh, which focuses more on Yuuri and Wolfram. I would be happy too if you would check out my other fanfics! I guess this is all for now. Thank you, everyone! Bye and have a nice day!


End file.
